


пост дрим

by athma



Category: Berserk (Anime & Manga)
Genre: High School AU, M/M, POV Third Person, lapslock
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27682145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athma/pseuds/athma
Summary: гатса любят дети и кошки. и гриффит, наверноекусочек американ хайскул!ау
Kudos: 4





	пост дрим

you are not the type to catch feelings, грустно улыбается каска. окно каморки, по недоразумению зовущееся комнатой, открыто на полную, из коридора слышатся топот и визг её младших сестёр и братьев, на первом этаже громко орёт телевизор и грудничок. гриффит знает, что позволил ей быть близко только потому, что она живёт ровно в таком же отменном сорте говна, что и он, и - наверное - ему должно быть совестно и стыдно за эти мысли, но уже не сейчас. сейчас они та самая ебанутая парочка друзей, которые пытаются быть нормальным, но у одной на второго краш, который не заметит разве что слепой, а второй... well. гриффит ёжится от прохлады и стряхивает пепел с сигареты в пустую банку доктора пеппера. 

каска всевидящая и святая, но полюбить её так, как она хочет, он не может. 

как будто в его жизни не хватает сложностей. почему тупой мозг, почему тупые гормоны, тупые нейросвязи этого тела в один голос сказали - «хочу»; и почему не хотеть невероятно сложно настолько, что не получается?

всё же было просто до поры до времени: гриффит видел вещи, смотрел на стоимость и отказывался от них, потому что не мог себе позволить. самые ценные его сердцу желания продолжали жить в нём в виде пост-мечты. «сначала образование, а потом - что угодно». «сначала дом, а потом - что угодно»; сначала новая одежда, сначала продукты на полках холодильника, сначала...

оказывается, желание человека нельзя отложить на потом. человека либо будет рядом, либо невозможность его нахождения рядом будет причинять тебе такую метафизическую боль, что сможет сжать горло до спазмов. заставить слёзы литься из глаз. сказать или сделать чего похуже. 

i hate everything about it, говорит гриффит. каска кивает - знакома не понаслышке. 

ненависть к абсолютно всему в этом чувстве заливает его от кончиков ногтей до кончиков волос. его ненависть велика настолько, что ещё немного - и выйдет за пределы тела чёрным клубком, который никто не распутает и не увидит. 

было бы так просто возненавидеть гатса. свалить на него всю вину, перенести отчаяние и душевную боль на первопричину -

если бы гриффит не превращался в пузырь розового бабблгама при виде того. it is that simple - один только вид этой махины из мышц, горбящейся у своего шкафчика в коридоре, заставляет гриффита кусать губы, чтобы не улыбаться так широко. 

когда скалл лежит у гатса на коленях и успокаивается настолько, что даже гриффит может его почесать за ушами без опасения быть оцарапанным. когда у гатса такое мягкое выражение лица, которое он почти никому и не показывает. когда гатс, сидя на водительском, тихо ругается сквозь зубы, пытаясь отцепить в очередной раз заевший ремень безопасности гриффита, нависая так близко, что можно почувствовать запах дезодоранта и немного — кожи. когда, заметив, что гриффит задремал над конспектом, приглушает свет и прекращает разговаривать с командой в игре, стараясь щёлкать клавишами не чаще необходимого. 

гатс делает так много и одновременно не делает ничего. 

есть ли у меня право, думает гриффит. право хотеть быть рядом самому и хотеть, чтобы этот человек был рядом. право мечтать о том, как должно быть хорошо будет на минутку позволить себе загородиться от мира с помощью этих рук. 

no way.  
no way.


End file.
